


Day 16: Morning After

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal, Anal Sex, Big Brother/Little Brother, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Day 16, Day 16: Morning After, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Underage Sex, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Tadashi wakes up with Hiro the morning after their first time together





	Day 16: Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Tadashi gave a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes. He had been drooling onto his pillow, and now his mouth was all dry. He closed it quickly and blinked away the blurriness. He wasn't sure why, but he had a distinctly content feeling drifting through hit body. He started to sit up, but something held him down. 

Feeling perturbed, he glanced over to his other side and gasped. His eyes went wide, and he almost jumped out of bed. Hiro, his younger brother, was lying there asleep and naked, a small, gap-toothed smile on his face and his arm wrapped around Tadashi. 

At once the events of the night before resurfaced in Tadashi's mind. Hiro walking in on him masturbating and convincing Tadashi to let him join. One thing had led to another until Hiro was on top of Tadashi, riding his cock and moaning like a girl. 

It had felt amazing, incredible! Tadashi had one of the best orgasms he'd ever experienced inside his baby brother. But now that Tadashi wasn't flooded with hormones all he felt was shame. _how could I do that? He's my brother! He's only 14!_

At that moment, Hiro opened his eyes. He took in the sight of Tadashi (Tadashi realized at that moment that he wasn't wearing anything either) and smiled. "Hey, Nii-San!" Hiro started to sit up. He took his arm off of Tadashi, then leaned forward and planted a gentle, loving kiss on his cheek. 

Tadashi's face burned. "Hey, Hiro," he responded sullenly. 

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked. "You seem. . . Forlorn."

Tadashi shook his head. "I'm just. . . I'm processing what happened last night. I shouldn't have done that to you, Hiro."

"To me?" Hiro looked confused. "What do you mean 'to' me? You did it with me, 'Dashi. Didn't you like it?" 

Tadashi's face burned darker. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. . . It was the best sex of my life. The only sex of yours so far. But I shouldn't have taken advantage! Especially of my own little brother!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Tadashi, I came onto you. You didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it! I loved it. I love you." Hiro gave him a wide-eyed, heartwarming stare. Tadashi gulped, feeling his shame begin to melt away. 

"You. . . You actually liked it? Even though we're brothers?"

Hiro nodded earnestly. "It felt so good, 'Dashi, and I think it brought us closer together. I don't want it to be a one-time thing."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile. "I liked it too, Hiro. A lot. I just think it's wrong for us to fuck when we're brothers and you're underage!"

"Then let us be wrong!" Hiro leaned forward and placed a kiss against Tadashi's lips, shocking the older not into silence. Hiro crawled slowly into Tadashi's lap and let his hand grasp Tadashi's privates. "I won't tell anyone, and I love you too much to stop. Really, Tadashi, I want this~"

Tadashi nodded slowly, his head growing fuzzy. Hiro smiled and started to stroke him, and Tadashi laid back and let the younger boy, his brother, do whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
